Reunion of Anubis House
by kiuy789088
Summary: Reunion at Anubis House rated T for Teenagers reading only inappropriate for children


_Italics- people thinking_

At the Rutter household

"Mum, Dad, come here quickly. There's a letter for both of you."Nina rushes downstairs quietly and quickly to the front door without waking Fabian. "Sweetheart, can you give me the letters, please?" "Okay, Mum." Fabian then comes down with the other five children. "Nina, I heard there is a letter for the both of us from my Uncle Ade and Trudy." "Ms. Martin, We have to inform you and your husband about the Anubis house reunion. It is held this Saturday on the first of October by Mr. and Mrs. Lewis at 4pm till 11pm. Hope to see you soon love. Greatest regards, Trudy and Ade Rutter" "Mr. Rutter , We have to inform you and your wife about the Anubis house reunion. It is held this Saturday on the first of October by Mr. and Mrs. Lewis at 4pm till 11pm. Hope to see you soon love. Greatest regards, Trudy and Ade Rutter"

At the Campbell household

"Mick, love we got a letter from Trudy. "Okay Joy." "Mr. Campbell , We have to inform you and your wife about the Anubis house reunion. It is held this Saturday on the first of October by Mr. and Mrs. Lewis at 4pm till 11pm. Hope to see you soon love. Greatest regards, Trudy and Ade Rutter"

At the Clarke household

"Mara. There's a letter from Trudy." "Let me read it, Jerome." " Mrs. Clarke, We have to inform you and your husband about the Anubis house reunion. It is held this Saturday on the first of October by Mr. and Mrs. Lewis at 4pm till 11pm. Hope to see you soon love. Greatest regards, Trudy and Ade Rutter"

At the Miller residence

"Eddie there is mail from Trudy." "Okay, Patricia." Mr. Miller, We have to inform you and your wife about the Anubis house reunion. It is held this Saturday on the first of October by Mr. and Mrs. Lewis at 4pm till 11pm. Hope to see you soon love. Greatest regards, Trudy and Ade Rutter"

At anubis house(day of the reunion)

"Ade, I'm so excited to see them all again." "I am too, Trudy." "ALFIE JAMES LEWIS, you wrecked the streamers, again." "Sorry, Amber."

**DING DONG DING DONG**

The first couple that showed up was 5 month pregnant Patricia Miller and Eddie Miller.

**DING DONG DING DONG **

The next couple that showed up was 6 month pregnant Joy Campbell and Mick Campbell.

**DING DONG DING DONG **

Then 7 month pregnant Mara Clarke and Jerome Clarke showed up.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

Lastly, 8 month pregnant Nina Rutter and Fabian Rutter showed up with their 5 children. There names are Matthew James Rutter(11), Liah Nicole Rutter(11), Sarah Mara Rutter(11), James Andrew Rutter(9), and Lily Amber Rutter(9).

"Trudy, it is great to see you again." said all of the guys and girls(except Amber and Alfie). "Uncle Ade why did you send two separate letters to Nina and I?" asked Fabian. " You didn't get married to eachother did you? Amber said that you to married on the same date."_I am so stupid for asking that question _said Uncle Ade. "Yeah! Why did you not invite us to both your weddings?" asked all of the original residents. Fabian shook his head and Nina responded loudly,"WE GOT MARRIED TO EACHOTHER ON THE SAME DATE YOU GUYS." "Oh." they said.

Sitting at the dinner table

"Alfie can I talk tyo you in our old bedroom please?" "Okay Jerome." The guys walk out of the dining room. Jerome pulls Alfie out into the hallway quickly."Jerome What is it?" " How about one last Jerome and Alfie food fight for old times sake?" " I'm up to that." They stroll out back into the dining room. " Fabian, I suggest we leave the table." "Why?" " I heard from the guys old bedroom ( Alfie And Jerome) that they are throwing a food fifht for old times sake." "Oh dear god help us all." Alfie and Jerome scream at the same time,"FOOD FIGHT." Then they start throwing food right towards Nina and Fabian puts a plate in front of her face. **SPLAT** After they finished throwing the food at everyone Nina started to cry. "Nina, love whats the matter?" Fabian asked. Nina stopped crying and said,"Jerome and Alfie have ruined the first maternety dress I bought for the first pregnancy that I couldn't wear till now. I waited so long to wear this dress and those two idiots have wrecked it." Nina then slapped the to dunderheads and started to cry harder, as she walked upstairs to Amber and Her old bedroom. Nina then went into the attic. Both Jerome and Alfie got glances from everyone. They both said,"What?" Fabian then heard a scream.

**BEEP**

Fabian then read the text

**AHHHHHHH FABIAN HELP ME THE ATTIC ROOF COLAPSED HURRY! MY FOOT IS STUCK UNDER PIECES OF WOOD MY WATER HAS BROKEN AND I AM IN LABOR HELP! -NINA**

Fabian then got up opened his mouth and ran towards the stairs dropping his phone on the table where Amber could look at the messsage. "Fabian, it hurts so bad.",cries Nina. "Nina, hold on. I have the hospitalbag in the car. First, let me get the wood off your ankle.", says Fabian. Nina screams in pain as she feels another contraction. Fabian grabs Nina's ankle and pulls it out of the ruble. As he walked down the stairs, Amber then read the message and said,"Guys, this reunion has to be cut short. Sorry." "Amber, why?", all of them asked. "Cause Nina's water broke in the house.", said Amber. Fabian gets close to the door and opens it not shutting the door on the way out.

3 hours later(I am not going through the details of the birth)

Nina sat there holding William Charles Rutter in her arms. Fabian then took pictures and went to the waiting room and tole the others and his children that he had another son. He then showed the pictures of him to the others.

After the reunion at anubis house all of the families left waiting another 8 years to see each other again in person.

THE END


End file.
